


It's Getting Hot...

by FeistyKisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyKisses/pseuds/FeistyKisses
Summary: The reader has some sore muscles, Sam provides some distraction, my 1st smut fic, be kind.





	It's Getting Hot...

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic and my first fic here. Be constructive, but kind.

The a/c wasn’t working quite right the hotel you and the boys were staying in. Sam was next door in Dean’s room researching their current case. You stayed behind in the room you had with Sam because your neck had been bothering you.

You were only wearing a sports bra and a pair of short gym shorts because it was so hot. You had a small fan sitting next to you, while you laid face down on top of the blankets as still/flat as you could to relieve the pain in your next. The air from the fan blowing across your hot skin felt so good, you must’ve dozed off, so you didn’t hear Sam come back in. He sat down next to on the bed so gently, you still didn’t wake up. You only stirred when you felt his large, strong hands firmly, but somehow still gently, massaging your neck. “Mmm…”, you let out a muffled moan. Sam still didn’t make a sound but his hands moved down your neck to your shoulders and slowly down your back… Wordlessly. You were anything but silent; moaning and groaning, softly at first. Sam has always loved how vocal you are in the bedroom.

You feel his weight shift on the bed but you don’t turn around, you wait to see what he has planned. You don’t have to wait long. You feel his hot, delicious breath on your ear before he kisses it ever so lightly. You start to squirm and swear you can hear Sam’s smile; his arousal. When he is still silent. He pauses to tug on your earlobe with his teeth before his kisses continue down the side of your neck and then out across the top of your shoulder. Your groans louder still. You can just imagine his ornery smirk as his feathery light kisses start down your back. One of your most sensitive areas. You really squirm not and huff in quiet frustration for more. It’s then that you feel his hand slip up the leg of your shorts and growls with low, animalistic approval when he discovers you aren’t wearing any underwear.

He pauses briefly to reach in the collar of his tshirt, pull it over his head and toss it across the room. He grabs you by the hips and effortlessly flips you over. Your eyes travel down his body; his lean muscles, chest hair, hint of a happy trail, and at the sight of his erection struggling against his running shorts, you can’t help but lick your lips. The lust in his eyes grows noticeably when he sees it.

He lays back, propped against the head of the bed, barely taking his eyes off you. You move between his outstretched legs eagerly. Sam bites his lower lip between his teeth anticipating what is about to happen. He unties the drawstring of his shorts, and pushes them and his boxers down, finally freeing his straining cock. You pull them off the rest of the way then toss them near his long forgotten shirt.

He watches you hungrily approach his cock and in a low voice full of arousal, he says, “Fuuuuck.” You meet his eyes, barely blinking as you firmly wrap one hand around his length, and place a brief kiss on the tip. He narrows his eyes at your cheekiness and almost growls. You smile at him innocently then look up at him again as you suck the head of his cock into your mouth. Almost against his will, Sam’s eyes flutter shut and his head falls back. You take more of him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him. He moans as he places a hand on the back of your head and grabs a fistful of your hair tightly. He knows what it does to you. With most of him in your mouth now, you let out an involuntary groan, the vibration of it against his cock drives Sam wild, “Oh fuck!” he says and pushes your head down further until he hits the back of throat and your face is buried up against him. He begins thrusting slowly and deliberately. But you know that the passion is building in him. He lets go of your hair and you slowly lift your head until his cock slips out of your mouth.

He gets behind you, rising to his knees. Again, he places his hands on your hips and flips you over with the same effortless motion. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of your shorts and yanks them down in one quick motion, making you gasp. He pulls your shorts the rest of the way off before throwing them across the room. He grabs you by the hips again and pulls you up to your hands and knees. He’s so revved up now that he doesn’t bother with his fingers like usual, but lightly rubs the head of his throbbing cock against the slick, hot folds of your sex. “Oh gaawwd” You moan “that feels SO gooood.”

“Oh, baby, you like this, don’t you?” He asks teasingly.

“Mmm hmm…” is all you can manage in return.

Sam pulls back, and you frown and let out a frustrated whimper. Again he teases, “What’s the matter, y/n?” He rubs against you again and another low moan escapes you. His voice is low and husky with desire as he says, “I want to hear it. Tell me what you want.”

You squirm and grind against him, trying to get him to go further into you. “I want you, Sam.” You finally manage.

“Mmm.” he moans approvingly. “Tell me what you need, y/n.” in the still husky voice, still agonizingly rubbing the outside of your dripping pussy. Your moans are getting louder now. “I need YOU.” You moan. Almost begging. But Sam is enjoying the tease,while at the same time, hinting as the kind of dominance he usually displays in the bedroom. “Need me to what? Say it.”

Now it was your turn for the husky desire. “I need you to fuck me. Hard.” That was all Sam needed to hear. He pushed all the way into you in one thrust. “Fuuuuck!!“ You cry out from the painful pleasure. He grips your hips so hard you know there will be bruises soon and starts thrusting in and out of you with rough motions, his breath already becoming ragged. He slides one hand around the pinches your clit between his thumb and forefinger before rolling it between them. You are practically screaming now. You know Dean is going to give you guys shit for this later. Sam’s hand is back on your hip, his thrusts coming faster and harder than before. He growls your name and says, "Fuck, you feel so good baby.” “Oh yesss!“ You groan in response. You feel your core tighten, the pressure building and he knows it’s coming too. His dominant side coming through again.” Don’t you dare cum. Not yet.“ You bite the inside of your cheek and taste blood. But you know he is close too as his grunts become more animalistic, his thrusts faster, and his breath more ragged, so you say, "Cum for me, baby.”

And that is all he needed. “Fuuuuck!!” he pushes into hard and light explodes behind your tightly closed eyelids and your scream out your climax and collapse. Sam flops down next to you. Both of you panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat. You look over at him, he smiles and kisses your shoulder lightly then asks, “How’s your neck now?”


End file.
